


Return to Quindecim

by LizzyMidford



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: 10 Years, Decim has human emotions, F/M, Feels, Gen, Love that lasted 10 years, Reincarnation, Sad, after anime, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father and child wake up in an unfamiliar place.<br/>A strange thing occurs, a second appearance in Quindecim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Quindecim

**Author's Note:**

> This anime fucked me up. So yeah, enjoy.

Father and daughter wake up in a strange and unfamiliar place. 

The father stands up, offering his child a hand. She stood and together, they walked into a large room. The father immediately recognized the place as a bar.

"Welcome to Quindecim. I'm your bartender, Decim."

Their heads turned to the source of the voice to see a man behind the bar. He had white hair coveringredients one of his piercing green-blue eyes. His face emotionless along with his voice.

His shocked silence was short lived though, as the man beside the child began to speak.

"Umm, hello, Sir. I'm sorry, my name is Tachibana Natsuo, and she," he pointed to the child, who was now walking around the bar counter, "is Mari." 

Decim gave a small, forced smile, turning his attention to the younger human. She was heading towards-

His body moved without his knowledge. And within the moment, he had practically thrown his body over the raven mannequin. 

The girl jumped back, reminding Decim what was happening. 

"My apologies," he said dully, righting himself. "It's just that..." he looked down. 

Chiyuki had left him almost 11 years ago. His emeotions, however, have not. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes, reminding him of that.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have kept an eye on her!" Natsuo explained nervously. 

"Who is that?" The little girl asked. "She's pretty!"

Decim smiled, leaning down to her level, his hand ruffling her brown shoulder length hair. "She really was!" He replied, a crackle of despair echoing in this usually monotone voice. 

"Why's she here?" 

"Because, Mari," he smiled sadly, "she's very precious to me. I want everyone to see that." 

The little girl smiled brightly, and he could swear he saw Chiyuki in her eyes. 

"Now," he looked up to her father, "who wants tone play a game?"

They played a simple board game. Decim joining the game play. He enjoyed himself and was honestly sad when the game was over, Mari being the victor. 

He had seen so much about them. Mari was only six, going on a fun trip to an amusement park with her father, enjoying herself, as children do, when the ride malfunctioned, their seat breaking off its hinge and plummeting, along with its passengers, three stories to the ground. 

Mari was alike to Chiyuki in many ways. Personality, virtue, they had alike views. The same air seemed to surround them.

The judgement had finished and he allowed the girl to take a closer look at his Chiyuki.

"I can see why she's so precious to you. She's so pretty!" She smiled up at him. Jerry eyes brimming with a wisdom only held by creatures of pure innocence. 

He looked down at the girl, marveling at her. He nodded. 

"She appreciated life. And though it was cut sadly short, she was happy to have experienced it. I have a respect for those who have lived fulfilled lives, but it's it's own kind of respectable to be thankful for a life aND claim it fulfilled on your own, long or not."

He gave a small smile and it was her turn to look at him in awe. 

"I've never had the chance to live. So it's great that they could respect and enjoy their lives, despite the length. Tell me, Mari-chan, are you happy to have lived?"

The brunette looked confused, contemplating before smiling again. "Yeah! I had my mommy and daddy and onii-chan! And all my friends!I'm happy I got to meet them! Even though I don't get to see them anymore!"

Decim thought he was going to burst into tears right there, but he simply picked her up.

"Come on, now.." her father followed the two and got into his own elevator, he set the child into the other one. 

"I'm glad you're happy you could live, I want to be the kind of arbiter that makes you feel that way!" He said, looking between father and daughter. 

"You're halfway there, Mister!" Mari called up to him, looking bright and happy... alive. "You're ready fun and nice! You should really smile more though!" 

Decim chuckled. Seeing HER. Not the sweet little girl, the one who changed him, the one who left him, the one he's been missing for 10 years. 

He couldn't take it anymore, he let a few tears slip. 

"I'll take that into consideration. Farewell, Chi..." 

He then pushed the button, sending the two into reincarnation. 

"I hope to see you again..." he quietly sobbed, returning to his place behind the bar counter, "I'll be waiting..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Death Parade fanfic, so please be kind! Though don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


End file.
